


If you will not share the blame

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Emo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's alone even when she's here. So why should she go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you will not share the blame

The city is empty.

It isn't empty; Cass knows that. Even four floors above the street, the din of traffic and the rhythmic thumping of a far-off dance club find their way in the open window. It certainly wasn't empty earlier, or Robin would not be sewing tiny careful stitches into her shoulder.

But in the corner of her eye, his shadow says _empty_. Since he came to Bludhaven, he says _alone_. With his mouth, he says that he wants her to leave him alone; but he's alone even when she's there. So why should she go?

He stitches evenly, his hands sharp and quick and full of other people. The neatness is Alfred with his tea; the grip on her upper arm is Batman, and quickly removed. So many people to be not here.

There is nowhere in Bludhaven that Spoiler would not have laughed, but her laughter isn't here.

When Robin puts the needle away, Cass catches his hand and pulls it flat against the wound. It hurts. _I hurt_, she tells him. _You hurt me_, and _we hurt together_. But he doesn't hear.

"Steph," she says.

He hears that, but he tries to take his hand away. She hurt him, but he will not share his pain.

"Steph," she insists, twisting until his hand is fisted against her heart. "Steph."

"That's not... no." He's shaking his head, but not to mean no. She lets him pull away, lets him put his fist against his own heart. "Everything. _Everything_."

His eyes still say _alone_, but they see her. They hurt together. It's enough.


End file.
